


There Was Only One (1) Bed (Art for The Fixer Upper)

by 5-5-k (Vsquaredk)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vsquaredk/pseuds/5-5-k
Summary: Art for @Hallow777's Supercorp Big Bang ficThe Fixer Upper
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	There Was Only One (1) Bed (Art for The Fixer Upper)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hallow777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallow777/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Fixer Upper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616703) by [hallow777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallow777/pseuds/hallow777). 



> I was lucky enough to make art for [@Hallow777's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallow777/) Supercorp Big Bang Fic, [The Fixer Upper](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCBB2020/works/26616703). Which was really to my benefit, because reading such wonderful fluffy lightness was an absolute joy and privilege, especially while... [gestures at the world at large]. Also, her writing is always a joy to read _soooooooooo..._
> 
> You should 100% read [The Fixer Upper](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCBB2020/works/26616703). Nothing says reconciliation like taking up a home reno DIY project!
> 
> Also, go check out [the (frankly stunning) cover art for this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCBB2020/works/26679367) by [IHaveTheOtherGlass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveTheWrongGlass/pseuds/IHaveTheWrongGlass).
> 
> AND last but not least, a bajillion thanks to [Eliam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliam/pseuds/Eliam) for having my back throughout this whole process. I wouldn't have made it through the BB without your help.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me @v2k1k1 on [twitter](https://twitter.com/v2k1k1) or [instagram](https://instagram.com/v2k1k1) (this last one is new!) but I’m most active on [tumblr @5-5-k](https://5-5-k.tumblr.com)


End file.
